The Loxley Family
by Lardo
Summary: This is an ongoing story concerning my and my partners Characters within the realm of Azuremyst on World of Warcraft, this is a work in progress concerning the Loxley family, from their humble beginnings, their meetings, their adventures.


This is an ongoing story concerning my and my partners Characters within the realm of Azuremyst on World of Warcraft, this is a work in progress concerning the Loxley family, from their humble beginnings, their meetings, their adventures, culminating in the ultimate battle between good and evil.

**The Loxley Family**

**Part one**

**The Early Years**

The last rays of sunshine dimmed as the golden ball dipped below the tree line of Stonefield Farm, Marcia and Stephen Hayden sat on the porch of their small wooden cottage looking out over the freshly ploughed field, the harvest had been good considering the Gnoll raids, the Gnolls were a cross of hyena and human, wandering nomads who stole and would kill for survival, the couple had thought of moving further into Elwyn forest away from the Gnoll threat but with Westguard keep a small walk away from the farm, both Marcia and Stephen felt secure.

Their daughter Angelearth lay in bed listening to the sounds of the river running past the farm; she was tired from her training, her Magi had said that she was coming along well but she needed to concentrate more, she had been distracted and had polymorphed another student into a sheep, she smiled as she remembered the Magi chasing the sheep into a small pen until the spell had run its course.

She loved the river as it was as if they had a moat protecting them from the horrors of Duskwood to the east and the Gnolls to the south.A noise caught Stephens ear and he jerked his head round, narrowing his eyes to focus on it source, a dark shadow moved from the river to a large oak tree near the barn, "It's just the chickens Stephen," Marcia carried on with her weaving then looked up at the golden clouds, "they are always restless during the evening, lets take to our beds, the day's been full and I am weary."

"Hush woman!" Stephen raised a hand had reached for his gun; "I know the sound of a Gnoll when I hear one."

"How many?" she asked.

"Not sure," he whispered, Marcia locked the door to the cottage then followed Stephen out and across the field to the barn.

Angel had heard the conversation and crept to the window to see what was going on, the field was illuminated with fading daylight and she could see her parents clearly, her father spun to the left, raised his gun and fired, immediately following the gunshot, the distinctive yelp of a Gnoll in pain could be heard in the distance, Angel pressed her nose against the glass and could just make out her parents running into the trees.

There were another three shots, then silence. A feeling of dread started to grow in her stomach as she heard a high pitched giggle coming from the back of the cottage, the wooden door moved a little as if someone had leaned on it, she backed away from the window and sat with her knees up in the corner, maybe if she was quiet, they would go away, it would be Ok as long as she didn't move about. And when it was light, she would try to find her parents.

It started as a shiver, like being caught in a cold draught, this feeling of untold fear ran up her back like a rapidly growing icicle, two warm points on the back of her neck told her she was being watched, Angel turned her head slowly to the window and screamed.

Two orange eyes were transfixed on the young woman, the snout was ajar, showing white pointed teeth, its hot breath fogged the glass and the beasts head moved in rhythm with its panting.

Angel ran to the drawers where they kept the butchering knives, her spells were powerful but she did not have the confidence to rely on them in conflict outside of the classroom, her fear had now turned to anger, the beasts had taken her parents and one was coming for her, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The door splintered as a heavy paw slammed into it, Angel flew round with a large knife in one hand and a sharp cleaver in the other, they stared at each other for a second, the Gnoll raised itself to full height and leaped at the frightened girl.

A ring of light appeared and surrounded her, the Gnoll bounced off the golden bubble and crashed into the table, it struggled to get to its feet, a bolt of light arched down from the ceiling and struck the Gnoll square in the chest, it staggered to the left then fell to the floor, its large bloody axe skittered across the floor.

A young man, dressed in long, blue flowing robes ran through the doorway.

"Come girl, there will be more soon and I fear my power has waned with the last two spells I cast," he knelt and held out his hand, Angel looked up confused. "Quick girl we do not have the luxury of time, the Gnolls are upon us, we will have to make a run for it, I can create a ring of protection for each of us but they will not last long."

Angel nodded quickly and stood by the young priest, " when I tell you, take flight for Westguard keep, head to the beacon…do not look back…should I fall, keep your pace, call upon the soldiers stationed there, they will protect and care for your needs until morn."

"But what is…" she started.

The golden ring appeared again "RUN, RUN NOW!" he ordered, Angel ran from the door and into the field, the Gnolls saw them and made a charge in their direction, the arrows they fired and blows from the blades they carried could not get through her golden bubble.

The couple reached the road and ran to the bridge.

"MEN! TO ARMS!" shouted the sentry at the bridge, the Gnolls, upon seeing the knights preparing to attack, stopped and waved their weapons in the air, they turned on their heels and ran back into the dark forest.

"What do we have here then?" Sergeant Yaris, a veteran of the third war who resembled a mountain clad in plate armour, reached down and rolled Aerawyth over onto his back, "Aerawyth? By the light, What have you been up to lad, I've a good mind to tell…"

"It's young Angel isn't it?" Said another. "Yes," she said breathlessly, "our farm, Stonefield, was attacked, my mother and father went into the woods," she hung her head then said quietly, "they didn't come back."

"This news tells things have changed, this smells of Hoggar," the knight moved closer to his sergeant, "the Gnolls were content to stay within the confines for their camp, they have never attacked unless threatened," another knight stepped forward, "Gryan Stoutmantle MUST hear of this,"

"Be calm brave knights, news was sent by messenger this very morn to Goldshire addressing this problem,." Aerawyth went to stand and stumbled against the knight.

"Whoa there lad, too much excitement for you?"

"No sire," said Aerawyth, "I fear I have been bested by one of their archers." The young priest turned his gaze to his shoulder, the arrow had gone into the top of his shoulder and out through his chest at a steep angle, passing under the collar bone.

"Come here boy," said Yaris reaching into his tunic, he pulled out a small bag of herbs, the string of which he put between his teeth, he then grabbed the arrow by the feathers and the head, in one swift move, he snapped the end off and pulled the shaft out of the young priest. He tipped the herbs into his hand and pushed then into both wounds, plugging the holes.

"Let me guess," Yaris said, "more for her and less for you?" Aerawyth nodded slowly, "well I commend your chivalry….and DAMN your intelligence!" a heavy hand caught the young priest on the ear.

"You still have much to learn boy…and think on this, would the lady have lived had that arrow found its mark?" Aerawyth said nothing but looked at the floor.

Yaris turned Aerawyth by the shoulders and looked him in the eye," always remember your place in the field of conflict boy, your health is as important if not more. Without you… men…good men die, and battles are lost… always remember that," he ruffled Aerawyth's hair, "and you will be a good priest."

Yaris slapped Aerawyth on the back, "the young lady is in your charge boy, deliver her to the keep and keep her safe or you will have me to answer to."

"Aye sire, be well." Aerawyth replied rubbing his ear.

They walked the short distance to the keep from the bridge, the path ahead was illuminated by silver moonlight, the nocturnal insects in the trees and bushes serenaded them as they passed, Aerawyth felt Angel's hand slip into his.

"My parents…" her grip on his hand tightened.

"Your parents will be well my lady," Aerawyth stopped and turned to face her, "no one has ever fallen foul of the Gnolls unless they have been provoked first, yes, they are thieves and vagabonds…but warriors…they are not." He smiled and brushed a stray hair from her forehead, "when we awake in the morn, the soldiers from the keep will find your parents, be not worried my lady."

They reached the entrance to the keep, Aerawyth stopped and released Angel's hand quickly as he walked towards the two sentries, the sentries saw them together and smiled.

"Aerawyth, what say you boy, you left us not long ago and now you have blood on your robes and a young lady for company? What trouble have you been getting into?"

"AERAWYTH!" a small green goblin run quickly from the keep, "Oh my lord, a wound you have, come…come quickly boy and you girl, help you will. Who are you? Never mind…come along boy lest you bleed and I have to carry you, lord what trouble have you caused now and in the company of a lady? Brother Thomas seeks you for your chores have not yet been finished…come come,"

She grabbed his robes and pulled him towards the keep, the sentries laughed, "Regale us with tales of battle in the morrow young priest." The goblin turned on her heels, "no tale telling will he be for a week at least," she said as she dragged him inside.

The sentries walked back to their posts, "he would be safer with the scourge," said one, the other nodded then both laughed loudly.

Angel tapped the goblin on the shoulder; she glanced in Susanna's direction

"Who are you girl? And why be you in this priests company?"

"He came to my aid madam."

"Madam?…madam? no madam am I young lady… a goblin be I, Zukina…and patched this child more times than hoard blimps have I…who you be again?"

"Angel…Angel Hayden."

"I call you Angie. Hmmmm …Hayden…Hayden?" the goblin and Angel steadied Aerawyth as they made their way through the stone corridors to the infirmary in the cellar.

"What be your fathers name girl?"

"Stephen."

"Mother?" the goblin slowed, a thoughtful look coming over her face.

"Marcia, why...do you know of us?"

"NO…never heard of you…quick girl, in here… lay him down on this bed and mop his brow, I have seen less sweat on a hog before culling."

Zukina worked quickly and precisely, her little green form running around the infirmary like a pool ball bouncing around a pool table "lift his head girl, NO higher! If hinder you will, outside you will be," she snapped.

"Are you a healer?" Angel asked.

"And that question you ask…why?" the goblin poured a vile smelling black liquid into his open mouth, Aerawyth coughed once then fell into a deep sleep.

"You are very proficient."

"I have to be" she snapped, she turned her head in his direction, took the mop from Angel, touched his brow gently and said softly, "if he gives his heart to another…then my heart stops…a curse on me." she sighed.

They sat by the fire, the haggard lines of her face seemed to soften, "tell you a story will I…sit…sit! If you can stomach the company of goblin."

"After what I have seen you do for him tonight, I would sit in the company of Thrall himself, please speak, and tell your tale."

"A mage you are!" she touched Angel's knee, a warm glow spread through Angel's body, all aches and pains the day had given her were blown away by a warm breeze.

"How do you know? How can you tell?"

The goblin winked, the wink was the answer, and Angel knew she would get no more.

"This is not for you to know, but my tale begins in Origrimner, medicine seller and healer am I…nice shop….business good…life good, then Thrall came for heal…said he wanted fortress in Westfall, told me to help…if help I didn't?…no shop…no business…no money." She shrugged her shoulders, "no choice."

"He made you go?"

"Dragged me he did…into the street…leader was big ogre…Goblin hater," she rubbed her legs as she spoke, "kicked me…hit me…pushed me…made him smile," she stared into the fire as she spoke as if she could see the past in the flames.

Angel moved closer and touched her on the shoulder, there was no reaction, her big eyes not leaving the fire, then her little hand went to Angel's and touched her gently, she carried on with her tale.

"We were fifteen strong, no powers have I…but I can heal and wounds I can mend … so I was chosen, we flew by blimp to Grom Gol in Stranglethorn…by night we rode through Stranglethorn and Duskwood…our objective…Sentinel hill."

She dipped a cup into a steaming cauldron suspended above the fire and offered it to Angel, "thank you," Angel took the cup and sipped the contents.

"You trust me girl?"

"Yes…Yes I do," said Angel softly.

"Yes the truth coming from you girl I feel, for the first time in six months I feel trust from two only." Zukina's eyes moistened and looked over at Aerawyth who was now snoring loudly, she sighed again, heavily.

"Your spirits…twinned are they… there your destiny lies…" she paused as if in thought then continued, "Beat they were…Alliance soldiers fought back… the troops were in a sorry state…needed water…Orc followed me to river…hurt me bad…tried to kill…called me green maggot." A big tear splashed onto the dusty stone floor but still her eyes never left the fire.

"Was left to die by Orc … found me he did… Aerawyth… by the river…he tended my wounds…gave me life …took me to Grom Gol…mistake for me…seen we were by Orc…he told camp I help Alliance in Westfall…warlock heard him…curse me he did…laughed till they cried…Aerawyth heard curse."

She allowed herself a small smile as she said, "Aerawyth say he not love anyone so I live…but I know it's not to be."

Angel moved even closer and pulled the little goblin closer to her, Zukina hugged her back, "bought me here…made me happy…made me smile…gave me this." With a big smile she pulled a small brass cross from the neckline of her linen shirt, Angel smiled down at her, Zukina carried on in a whisper, "want to tell him how my heart hurts when away he is…not the curse…love it is," she looked up at Angel now forcing a smile, "impossible you think…impossible for goblin to love human?…eyes of the head say yes…but eyes of the heart? Eyes of the heart are blind to age, race and size."

"Have you…" Angel started, Zukina finished her question, "told him?" she shook her head and laughed falsely, "no…silly it would be…laugh he would…hurt me more than beating, no," she stood and stretched, "no…if words not spoken…heart not broken." She licked her fingers and pinched out the wick of a candle, the red glow of the dying embers in the grate turned the room a deep red, "we must go now…sleep we need…come Angie…we leave him now…the spirits will care for him tonight.

The big oak door closed softly behind them, the full moon emerged from behind a dark cloud and shone through the window illuminating the young priest in a silvery glow, his deep sleep only interrupted by a dream.

**The Rescue**

Aerawyth's eyes flickered as the bright sun shone through the window and fell on his eyelids, he rose lazily and yawned, his dream had confused him, his feet were wet and a small band of copper sat in his hand.

He grimaced as he slipped into his robe, he felt his body come alive as the power contained in the cloth filled his being, he longed for the day when he would be trained in shadow magic but with that power came great responsibility so until he had been tested as all priests were he would stay with the holy discipline.

He crept into the kitchen and down into the cellar, he thought about Brother Thompson, and how he would react once he had been told about the wound and how he had got it.

Aerawyth smiled and said quietly, "grape treading for a month," he picked up a small crate which just covered a small crawlspace behind the largest keg, he got down on his knees and backed into the hole, dragging the crate with him so it covered the hole again.

The rays of golden sunlight shot between the large brown boughs and trunks of the trees making the wet grass sparkle, Aerawyth shivered as a gentle breeze blew around his feet, the hem of his robe, damp from the early morning dew annoyed his ankles as he walked toward the Gnoll camp.

A pitiful whine startled him as he passed a small clump of bushes, he approached them and pushed the small branches aside cautiously, a black wolf cub looked up at him, a sharp yelp came from the cub as it tried to back away further into the bush.

"Be not worried my little fellow, I mean you no harm."

Aerawyth spoke in an ancient tongue, he moved his hands as if he were rubbing a small ball between his palms, a spherical green light appeared between them, Aerawyth opened his hands and gently pushed the swirling ball towards the little wolf, the green globe washed over it and Aerawyth saw his eyes close as it entered a dream like state.

The young priest reached into the bush and as he pulled the little cub out towards him, he noticed that its back legs were hanging at an awkward angle. With a sleepy, weak yelp the cub nipped his arm with needle sharp teeth, he lay the small bundle of fluff down in his lap.

"Now now my little friend," he whispered, "let's see what's wrong shall we."

Two grey bitches and large brown alpha with a pronounced limp emerged from between the trees and walked slowly toward him with their heads down and their eyes narrowed, their lips quivered in time with the low rumbling growls that came from their throats.

Unperturbed and sitting cross-legged, Aerawyth looked up at the snarling wolves, "my friends, I have one of your kind who has been badly hurt, please allow me to help him."

The three wolves stopped, then sat facing him, their stance no longer threatening but one of interest, their heads cocked to one side.

He ran his fingers down the cubs back. Small incandescent sparks flew from his fingers as they ran the length of the cubs' spine causing it to glow with a silvery light.

Aerawyth placed the cub on the ground in front of the alpha male where it struggled to its feet, its back legs trembled for a minute as they regained strength then the cub bounded into the undergrowth closely followed by the two bitches.

The alpha studied Aerawyth for a minute then lifted his paw, the priest took and cupped the wolfs paw in his hand, the old wolfs' paw had been deformed by years of arthritis and was a cause of discomfort, he closed his eyes, "Ishta beony salaa," the words flowing from his throat like seeds in the wind, swirling white clouds formed on the inside of his eyelids growing in intensity.

Aerawyth felt the bones inside the paw clicking as they realigned, his hands trembled as his power waned but still he repeated the incantation, the clouds disappeared, he opened his eyes and un-cupped his hands, the wolfs paw was no longer deformed and felt hot to the touch as it was withdrawn.

The alpha stood and walked around Aerawyth in an increasing spiral before merging back into the undergrowth.

"Amazing, you truly have a beautiful gift Aerawyth." A girls voice came from behind him.

Startled and still a little unsteady after the healing he had just performed, he spun in the direction of the voice and lost his balance, falling over onto the soft and mossy grass

Angel laughed as she walked over to him, "truly that was the most beauteous thing I have ever witnessed."

She sat down by him, "so tell me Aerawyth, why are you taking the morning air at this hour."

"I could ask the same my lady," he said trying frantically to lose the crimson shade from his cheeks.

She looked to the ground, "well I…I heard you moving and…" she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling, "I felt my room was a little stuffy," Angel composed herself and shook her pretty head, "so…why are you outside?" she said quickly.

"I had a vision in my sleep… like a dream but not a dream… I felt as if I were there… I was in the Gnoll camp but they couldn't see me… I saw a man and a woman in a cage…he was bound but she was not… she spoke but I could not hear… she gave me something." he paused and reached into his pouch, "then when I woke, my feet were wet and dirty and this was in my hand. I am compelled to understand this vision, I feel as if a higher presence is guiding me"

A plain copper band sat in the palm of Aerawyths hand, tears filled Angel's eyes as she slowly reached for it, "can it be," she whispered, she held the ring to the light and looked inside the band, the initials MH had been crudely stamped into the soft metal.

"I must come with you; this is my mother's wedding band."

"No!" Aerawyth stood quickly. "There will be trouble enough for me if it is known that I have gone to the camp, I could not allow a lady to accompany me into a perilous area."

Angel jumped to her feet and walked to a tree a full twenty yards to his left and turned to face him sharply, the blast caught Aerawyth by surprise, a translucent blue sphere flew from Angel's outstretched arms and hit him full in the chest, a paralysing chill filled his body as he stumbled back against a tree, his skin, now a pale blue, tingled with cold, he held his breath and closed his eyes as his body warmed from inside out.

"Mage? You have magi training?" he breathed.

"Yes," she said, and then added angrily, "why? Do you not believe a woman has her place in the field of conflict?"

Aerawyth stood against the tree; he clutched his chest as his strength returned slowly, "I did not mean…" he started.

"What did you not mean?" the colour in her face was rising, "if my father knew that my mother had been sending me to a Stormwind to see a tutor, his madness would have de-roofed the barn, what say you Priest? Are you brave enough to incur my wrath?"

Aerawyth stood without support from the tree and walked to the road, his pride had been hurt, "my lady, my only concern was for your safety, I knew not of your prowess in conflict." He kept walking, confused as to why his concern for her safety had been misunderstood.

Angel stood and watched Aerawyth walk away, her heart sank as she realised she had let her emotions get the better of her, "Aerawyth." She shouted in a whisper. "AERAWYTH!" this time her voice was louder and hit home.

He stopped and looked back as she ran up to him, "Aerawyth I am sorry, it's just that my fathers intentions for me is to keep house for a husband. And for a moment there, you sounded like him."

"And you do not want a husband or house?" he asked

"No," she said laughing, "no…now it is you that misunderstand, I want a husband and family but I also want excitement in my life, I have seen my mother on her knees scrubbing floors, her hands deep in water washing garments while my father toils in the field, I want to travel and see Azeroth. There are so many magical places…"

"SHHH!" Aerawyth put his finger to her mouth as undergrowth was disturbed a little way in front of them.

They both crouched and moved to a small bush, a harsh panting sound was getting closer, light footsteps rustled the long grass.

"How many?" Angel whispered, "one…I think…yes there is only one there, Aerawyth said as his hand twisted and turned towards the Gnoll scout who had now come into view, he spoke once again in ancient tongue.

Two purple tentacles snaked towards the unsuspecting Gnoll catching him by surprise and draining his life force, he fell where he stood then lay motionless by the base of a tree.

"Now, let us find your parents with all speed."

Marcia looked down at Stephen, the head wound looked bad, she gripped the cuff of her bodice and pulled sharply, the stitching parted on the upper arm and the sleeve came away easily, dipping it in the rough bowl of water they had been given she dapped the wound with the damp material and then held it to try to reduce the swelling, Stephen groaned as he came to.

"Marcia? What…."

"You were hit by the big one my love," she whispered.

"Big one?"

"Yes, I have never seen him before, they all seem to regard him as a leader, he's a lot stronger than the rest."

"My gun?" he sat clutching the damp material to his head.

"Broken, snapped in half by the leader." Marcia shook her head.

"Angel?"

Marcia shook her head sadly, "let us pray she is still asleep in her bed my love, I have not seen her in the camp."

"HAAAHGGGERRRRR," a group of Gnolls growled in harmony as they knelt by the front of a makeshift canopy, "Hogger? He is here?" Marcia whispered and started to tremble in fear.

The Hogger was a story that parents had scared their unruly children with for countless years, the Gnolls were a solitary, nomadic species who rarely attacked anyone but a tale was told of a single Gnoll who wandered from tribe to tribe and ruled them for a short time before moving on to the next tribe, the two major cities of the Eastern Kingdoms, Stormwind and Ironforge had displayed Wanted posters for this 'Hogger', adventurers from all races had attempted to find him, the ones that failed and returned had told exaggerated stories to cover their own embarrassment, and the ones who did not return? One could only guess their fate.

After time the posters had yellowed with age and people lost interest, anyone that saw him after that was branded either drunk of mad.

Marcia and Stephen shivered in fear as the dark form rose and walked into the early morning sunshine, his hot breath visible as it hit the cold air in small white clouds. He kicked his way through the kneeling crowd and approached the cage, his yellow eyes stared, the black pinprick pupils piercing the couples very souls.

Marcia stared right back at him, her fear spent and now angry for being caged and prodded by the other Gnolls.

He turned away, barked at the two guards at the cage then walked to a fallen tree to sit. As he did the two guards lifted the cage, Stephen was pulled out by his feet by two others. Marcia held on to Stephens hands screaming, they dropped the cage onto her arms and stamped on her wrists until she released her grip on him, she gripped the wooden bars with bleeding knuckles and screamed at the Gnolls as Stephen was dragged to the large Gnolls feet.

His lips drawn back in a sneer he pulled a large mace from his belt and lifted it high above his head, the other Gnolls had crowded around the helpless Stephen blocking Marcia's sight, the crowds chant of "hagggeeer…hagggeeer…hagggeeer," growing in intensity with every word.

The Hogger let out a long blood curdling howl then all fell silent as a blue luminescent ball flew towards him, the impact froze him to the spot causing the crowd to disperse in all directions, Stephen lay on the ground expecting nothing but death, a golden bubble encased him and a warm feeling grew inside as his wounds healed and his energy replenished.

Hogger swung round in the direction of the assault Stephen grabbed a sword that was leaning against the trunk and swung at the Gnolls legs, Hogger howled in pain as he launched the large mace towards Angel.

Aerawyth summoned up the last of his energy and cast a ring of protection around Angel just as the mace reached her; it bounced off the bubble and crashed into the undergrowth.

Seizing his chance, Stephen ran to the cage and lifted it with all his remaining strength freeing Marcia.

All four ran towards the river then stopped dead as they found their way barred by a small group of Gnolls which were armed with swords and snarling viciously. Two more groups came out of the undergrowth either side of them.

Aerawyth, Angel, Marcia, and Stephen all turned on their heels only to find they were completely surrounded, the Hogger, now reunited with his mace, stood snarling, the blood from his wound running down his leg,

The four stood back to back as the ring of Gnolls moved in slowly. Stephen looked around.

"How many lad?"

"Nine," came the reply.

"Angel?"

"My count is eleven," she said looking directly ahead.

"Marcia?"

"I see seven, no wait, nine." Her voice shaking.

Stephen felt the anger welling up inside him, "do we lay down our arms? Or do we fight to the death, all should choose."

"If we disarm we will die!" Aerawyth shouted.

"Aye!" Angel agreed, "We may die but they will wear our mark upon them," she shouted.

Marcia reached for Stephens hand and grasped it tightly, "if I am to die then it be by your side my darling." She looked angrily at Hogger then said, "give them hell," through gritted teeth

The Gnolls shuffled closer, "then it is decided," Stephen said quietly, " I love you Marcia," then screamed, "FOR THE LIGHT AND LORDORON, PREPARE TO DIE VILE….."

A loud bloodcurdling howl followed by a crashing of vegetation interrupted Stephens battle cry, the Gnolls froze where they stood, looking around for the source of the noise that now surrounded them, small stones on the ground started to dance as the vibration grew stronger, a gruff voice in the wind flew into Aerawyths ears "lay down your weapons and sit my friend."

"Lay your weapons down, NOW!" screamed Aerawyth.

"WHAT, are you crazy boy," Stephen snapped.

"Trust me," said Aerawyth, "we need to sit, we need to sit down NOW!" he pushed Stephen over and grabbed the girls, they fell together as a large black wolf flew from the undergrowth and hit a Gnoll square in the chest, the sharp teeth in his powerful jaws closed ferociously around the Gnolls neck and bit deep, another flew out as if shot from a gun, his long sharp claws and teeth raked at the face of another Gnoll, blinding him in an instant, another, then another flew into the mele.

Gnolls screamed in terror, the area was aseething mass of black bristling fur as the wolf pack fought savagely with the Gnolls, six smaller grey wolves pushed their way through the mass and sat in a circle around the foursome who were sitting in disbelief at the carnage laid before them.

Hogger was slowly being forced back by the onslaught, his large mace swung through the air hitting the lead wolf in the flank as it leaped towards him, the wolf bounced off a tree and fell dead to the floor, another bit deep into his wrist forcing him to drop the mace, with a combined howl, two more leapt towards him, the force of the impact knocked him to the ground where he lay breathless.

The brown alpha locked his jaw around the big gnolls throat then, with a swift turn of his head, ended Hoggers reign

An eerie silence fell on the camp as the alpha male walked slowly over to the foursome, the six greys lay down, their heads flat against the ground as a mark of respect.

Aerawyth knelt as the large brown wolf approached and recognised it as the alpha he had met earlier that day, the alpha sat directly in front of him and touched Aerawyths hand with his nose, he looked up into Aerawyths eyes then looked over at the motionless large black wolf,

The young priest stood and walked over to the corpse, blood was trickling from his snout and his flank had been pushed inwards by the force of the impact with the tree.

He took a deep breath and knelt down by its side, the alpha sat by his side.

Aerawyth hunched over the wolf then pulled back, his arms and fingers trembled as he thrust them into the air, small green wisps of vapour pulled from the surrounding trees and bushes flew slowly towards him then merged with his outstretched fingers, the green aura that covered his hands moved slowly down his arms and around his head.

"Father?" Angel whispered into Stephens's ear.

"Be still girl," he whispered back, taking her hand and holding it gently, "this be a privilege you may never have again, not many get to see a priest give life to a fallen one, and it is also very dangerous for the healer."

"Why?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

"The green glow surrounding him?" he pointed at Aerawyth, "that's natures life force, that will mend the injuries to the wolf and form a bridge but it won't give it life," He looked over at Aerawyth and the alpha, "that comes from them."

The green aura had now reached the ground covering the young priest and the dead wolf, the wolves that had gathered around Aerawyth, the alpha and the broken body of their fallen comrade sat and howled.

Aerawyths hands, now visibly shaking, fell slowly to the wolf and hovered just above the body, a yellow, twisting tendril of light emerged from Aerawyths chest and snaked slowly to the alpha and then to the dead wolf, as it touched, a blinding flash of light exploded from the group.

Aerawyth and the alpha fell together and lay motionless on the ground.

The six greys moved over to their pack leader, lifted their heads and howled in unison as the black wolf rose to his feet, a jagged silver streak now ran down his back, Aerawyth rolled over onto his back then sat up, his long blonde hair now dark and wet with sweat fell forward over his face as he took the alpha's limp head and stroked it gently.

"Be still great leader, for another has risen to take your place, sleep my friend, your time is done." Aerawyths hand glowed as he ran it down the length of the alpha; a green glow surrounded the dead wolf as it slowly disappeared.

The pack walked slowly away and once again merged into the trees, the new alpha faced Aerawyth, lowered his head, then turned, and ran into the trees, the sound of horses caught the groups' attention, Yaris and four knights, mounted on their steeds, walked into the opening.

"By the light, the boys become a man," Yaris jumped from his horse and helped Aerawyth to his feet, "can you stand boy?"

"Yes Sire," he said breathlessly.

"Sire? Sire? No more Sire from you boy, you will address me as Yaris, that right you have earned this day."

The four walked through the camp flanked by Yaris and the four knights, the Gnolls sat and watched them go by, with their leader down and their number smaller, they had reverted back to as they had been.

"Sire?" Aerawyth touched Stephens shoulder, "the anger you hold in your heart for me would be expected for putting your daughter at risk and believe me sir, I attempted to resist her desire to accompany me but…"

"Come on…out with it lad, you babble like a brook." Stephen said without looking back.

"Would you grant me permission to take her hand and perhaps meet with her at your stead on occasion?"

They had reached the keep and stood by the gate, Stephen turned to face Aerawyth.

"Lad…your reputation precedes you, you are rebellious…unpredictable…a tearaway," he paused and sighed as he shook his head, "but you have courage and conviction, and after what I have witnessed this day I would be proud to call you son." he smiled then laughed, "and anyone who has the courage to face Angel's wrath… a wrath which even Arthas would be afraid of, is a man that I would welcome into my home, Angel. What say you girl, would you have this rogue as your beau?"

Angel looked shyly at the ground, "I would want nothing more father."

"AEARWYTH!" a familiar voice made him jump, Brother Thomas stood at the road. He walked towards the small group.

"It seems, lad, that trouble will always find you, no matter what path you choose to walk, but…" he took him by the shoulder and walked towards the road, "your actions, this morn would show that your presence in the abbey will no longer be required."

"But!"

"No buts, Aerawyth, the abbey is a place of teaching…" they stopped at a chestnut mare, "it is time for you to grow my son, kneel before me."

Aerawyth knelt as brother Thomas chanted ancient text, as he chanted his hands became dark and translucent, he waved them over Aerawyth's head and a dark mist fell over him, he felt a strange tingling as his body absorbed the mist.

"Stand young priest, Stand protector of the Alliance but remember always that shadow magic must only be used against the enemies of the Alliance. Now my last lesson to you is to accept sage council…take the lady Angel for your bride, take my mare, Crystal, and go west from here, there you will find a small farm that needs tending."

A look of realization and horror came over Aerawyth, "Zukina!" he whispered and ran to the tower.

Brother Thomas looked bemused, "what has got into the lad?"

Angel looked to the tower, her heart heavy as she knew why he had gone.

Aerawyth ran up the winding staircase to the uppermost room of the tower and burst through the door out of breath.

"No… I will not allow it; I will not… allow the curse… to be complete."

Zukina sat with her back to the door, the old rocking chair creaked against the dusty floorboards.

"A choice in this you think you have?" she said softly, her long bone needles clicked as she knitted a long woollen bandage.

"I cannot and will not have you die because of my weakness; I made a promise to…"

Zukina stopped knitting, put her work on the table beside her and said firmly, "a promise I knew you could never keep, in your destiny it is… to be with Angie and with Angie you will be."

"But…" Aerawyth started to protest.

Zukina smiled and walked over to him, "Come down here Aerawyth…yes thats right… down here."

Aerawyth knelt down in front of her. "My sweet sweet Aerawyth," she said stroking his hair, "can you remember the first time we met, where we met and what you did?"

"It is a day I will never forget, I took a walk by the river and heard a small cry, I saw you curled up by the bush, cut and torn, wet and shivering."

"And what did you do Aerawyth?" she closed her eyes, "tell me what you did for me."

"I took my cloak and lay it on the floor, I lay you upon it and healed your wounds, then I wrapped you in it to dry and warm you."

A big smile came over her face as she opened her eyes, "then you understand why you must go?"

Aerawyth looked puzzled, "No…I don't understand why you must die."

Zukina sighed, "why, by the river did you walk…that day… at that hour? Were you travelling somewhere?"

"No," he said, "I remember I was sitting in the gardens of the keep and I felt that I needed to be by the river, there was no reason to it, something compelled me to move."

Zukina nodded slowly and whispered "destiny…and it is the same destiny that will part us…you have a long life to live…you have so much to do…some things you would not believe if you were told."

"And what is your destiny Zuki?" Areawyth asked, the backs of his eyes stinging.

Zukina smiled again, "when the time is right… Know you will," she said softly.

"Now go and live your life," she touched his forehead lightly with the tip of her finger, "this will be where I live now," she took his hand and lay it on her chest, "and carry you here I will … now go my priest." Zukina kissed him softly on his forehead and walked over to the window.

Aerawyth backed through the door and closed it slowly, his pace quickened as he walked down the stairs, quicker and quicker, an excitement building in his very soul. By the time he hit the bottom step of the stairs he was running.

Brother Thomas shook his head in disbelief, "if I ever live to be a thousand years old, I don't think I will never understand that boy."

Aerawyth mounted in one swift movement and pulled on the reins, "Angel?"

She looked at Stephen, "go woman but hear me, we will see you this eve and Aerawyth in the morrow."

Angel skipped over Aerawyth, he reached down and pulled her up onto the mares flank, a sharp pull on the reins caused crystal to rear, "HAH! Be the wind," Aerawyth commanded, the horse took flight down the road scattering small stones to the side.

Zukina sat in the window of the tower looking down, she knew this day would come, all her life she had known things before they had happened but none had hurt as bad as this, she put her hands to her chest as a sharp pain made her gasp, she reached for her elixir and pulled the wadding out of the top, it would stop the pain until she had passed.

Six large silver doves flew sedately out of a large white cloud and flew down silently towards her. She lay back on the sill, smiled and whispered "meet again we will my love," her little hands closed around her most treasured possession, the small brass cross just visible through her slender fingers.

Her big blue eyes closed slowly and her heart stopped beating, the doves landed, three either side, they flapped their wings and carried Zukina into the cloud. There was a golden flash of light as the little Goblin passed into her ancestral lands.

Angel held onto Aerawyth as they passed through Goldshire, scattering a small clutch of chickens in a flurry of white feathers, she blinked as the village was bathed in a golden light, the villagers in the street looked up at the brilliant golden globe, their hands shielding their eyes from the light, a warm breeze touched her face "take care of him Angie…trust you I do," the voice came on the breeze then merged into the trees along the road.

"I will Zukina," Angel said with a smile as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

**The Young Depart**

Having established the farm, the couple concentrated on their training, the two boys came along four years later, Airamos was named after Angel's grandfather and Lardo after Aerawyth's father, the boys grew fast and followed their parent's ideals.

The evening of their sixteenth birthdays Aerawyth sat the boys by the fire, the weathered logs cracked and spat, the glowing embers filled the room with a deep red hue and the smell of woodsmoke hung in the air.

"My children, you are of an age where you are becoming restless, have you thought about your classes yet?"

Airamos looked down at the floor, "yes father, I have…but…I am ashamed."

Aerawyth looked puzzled, "come…stand before me and speak your mind my son."

"Well," Airamos shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, "would you disown me if I told you I wanted to take a darker road than you did father."

"A darker road? Oh," Areawyth slapped his leg and laughed, "A warlock…you want to follow a locks art," he stood and held his son close, "you have always been a rebel Airamos, tis a noble art my son and a good one mark you," Aerawyth sat heavily, "and now you Lardo, I have noticed the books you have been reading, will you follow your father into the priesthood?" Lardo strode over to his father and sat by his right hand, "Father, the priesthood is alluring but the sound of steel on steel excites me, I am still undecided between the priesthood or warrior."

Aerawyth thought for a moment then clicked his fingers in a flash of inspiration, "then you should be a Paladin."

"Of course, a mix of the two," Lardo smiled "then that is what I shall become," then he added with a grin, "and it is said that a paladin awakens a maiden's soul."

"That talk has no place in this house child!" Angel's voice sailed through from the kitchen as she spooned rich gravy over a boars flank.

Aerawyth winked and whispered, "I too have heard that but never forget your honour son," then in a loud voice and a smile on his face, "yes, you are much too young for talk of that nature." All three men laughed quietly.

"Then it is settled, Airamos, you will go to the slaughtered lamb in the mage district of Stormwind, you will speak with a trainer there, take heed to what he tells."

"Yes father."

"Lardo! You feel the need to rend flesh as well as carry the power of the light, then I tell you this, there are no rules with the scourge, think like them in battle, expect the unexpected, and hold no bars. You will go to the cathedral and find the trainer there"

Aerawyth walked to a high shelf and took two leather pouches down; he held one in each palm as if he was weighing them then gently threw one at each boy.

"You both have 50 gold pieces to help you start your training."

The boys went to their father and hugged him tightly, Angel appeared at the door holding a large wooden tray with steaming meat and vegetables placed upon it, she laid it on the table and joined the hug.

"Now…we eat… and spend our last night together. I will walk with you to your destinations and I expect to hear of your adventures as they happen."

After the meal Airamos and Lardo retired and soon were sleeping soundly.

Angel and Aerawyth sat on the porch relaxing in the cool night air, Angel lay on her back with her head in his lap, "will it not seem strange Aerawyth?" she said softly, "the boys not being here, not hearing them fight, not hearing them play, will it be too quiet, will the excitement of life be over"

Aerawyth laughed softly, "the excitement of life will never be over my love for I am sure that countless adventures await us, who knows what the morrow will bring."

The following day came too soon, heavy grey clouds hung motionless in the sky, a thick white mist formed an undulating blanket that covered the sodden ground.

Airamos and Lardo stood by the door, their cloth sacks by their feet holding a small amount of food, personal possessions and clothes.

Angel smiled to cover the pain of an aching heart, the boys were buzzing with excitement and she did not want to take that from them, she walked over to them and pulled them close, "there is only one thing I ask of you my children," she said, her throat was burning and her eyes filling, "I ask that you never forget your home and where it is."

Lardo and Airamos hugged their mother tightly, "we will write mother, every chance we get," Lardo reassured her.

"You write?" Airamos joked, Lardo punched him softly on his arm and laughed "as well as you milk… anyway, I want to be a scribe, I hear you get to meet a lot of herbalists," his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Yeah, little old men with white beards." Airamos held onto the doorpost as he laughed to steady himself.

"Gentlemen, it is time." Aerawyth opened the door of the cottage causing the mist to swirl gently, "Aerawyth, I will need more spices from Stormwind for our meal tonight," Angel stood by the door wiping her tears, Aerawyth turned and help her close, "I will see you soon my dear." The boys ran out making gagging noises as their parents kissed softly.

As he walked along the road through Elywn Forrest, the boys ran ahead, laughing and insulting each other, Aerawyth smiled at the impetuousness of youth and remembered snippets of memories long past.

"Lardo. Airamos, soften your voices, the Red lion Inn lies ahead and we do not want to be rousing weary travellers with excited chatter."

The boys stopped and sat on an old fence by the road, waiting for their father, Aerawyth walked steadily, his sandals crunching on the roads surface in the now stillness of the morning.

A luminescent glow formed in the mist accompanied by a soft drumming, the boys looked towards the light which was growing in intensity, the drumming was getting louder and louder.

"Father! A steed approaches, come to the side, quickly!" shouted Airamos.

Aerawyth moved over to the fence where his boys were sitting as a black armoured knight pulled his horse to a stop making it rear before them.

The boys looked in fear and awe as the horse shook his head, a steamy aura emanated from within the thick black armour.

"I will ask the way to your fair city if I may good citizens." The deep voice boomed like distant thunder.

Aerawyth eyed the black knight disdainfully, "the word of the wind is that your…king," Aerawyth spat on the ground as if the word had left a foul taste in his mouth, "deserted you on the field of battle and you seek absolution for your heinous deeds with our king Varian."

The dark steed lowered its head as it pawed the dusty road, "Aye that be so, I carry upon me a sealed letter from Tirion Fordring for his attention."

"then deliver it you must, may you hope king Varian holds more mercy in his heart than Arthas," he spat once again, "ride swiftly east to Goldshire, then north to Stormwind. My advice to you black knight is do not loiter as the good citizens of Elwyn forest will take up arms against you, they care not of death but more for the deaths of loved ones who have fallen against the likes of you."

The knight hung his head and said sadly "judge me not until you have lived under the evil of the scourge." He pulled sharply on the reigns and slapped the steeds' flank, it reared then galloped away at speed.

"Father?" Lardo touched Aerawyths shoulder, "was that a…"

"Death knight?" Aerawyth lay his hand over his sons as he finished his question, "Aye."

"You are shivering father, take my skins to hold your warmth, we are not far from Goldshire."

Aerawyth smiled lovingly at his son, "it is not the cold that bothers me," he said softly, "I felt the sadness from the dark knight, and it is that which chills my bones, come boys, let us finish our journey with haste, we have much to do."

The welcoming yellow lights shone through the windows of the Inn as the trio approached Goldshire, the sound of hammering from the local forge and the shouts of the travelling street vendors grew louder as they entered the small village.

A small group of men sat by the door of the Inn laughing with mead in hand, the conversation loud enough to be heard

"Did you see im run?"

"Aye I did, scourge filth,"

"We will never be safe while those kinds are allowed to walk our roads."

"I clobbered it wiv a rotten apple," a young boy shouted from across the road.  
"Good on you boy." Shouted a blacksmith from within the forge

"What is the king thinking allowing that scum into our forest?"

"Some say," one whispered, "that this is just a ruse and when they number many, they will rise up and take the city."

A young barmaid walked past the group to welcome Aerawyth, Lardo and Airamos to the Inn.

"Quiet you down Azerus, empty that flagon and get you back to your wife," she laughed, "rise up indeed, we will have no talk of that in this Inn," she looked across at Aerawyth and his sons, "as I live and breath, be this the young Aerawyth who used to pull my pigtails and chase me into the woods when I was young of age? And these strapping lads be your sons?"

Aerawyth cheeks glowed, "Aye it be the very same Lizzy."

"I could tell you boys some tales that would make your hair stand on end about your father, given the chance," she said laughing loudly, "but first, get you inside and warm your bones by the fire," she stood with her hands on her hips as the lads walked past giggling, She looked at Aerawyth, her deep blue eyes sparking in the morning sun, "my…it does a body good to see you again Airy."

"Aye and you Lizzy," Aerawyth said smiling.

The Inn smelt of roasting boar and mead, the fire in the large stone hearth warmed the air as bright red embers jumped and danced below a roughly cut log.

The boys sat at a large oak table, their eyes wide with excitement, never before had they been in an Inn and they were sure that their mother would have suffered a heart attack had she known that is where they were going to stop.

A crash from the corner stopped the low murmur of private conversations from the patrons in an instant and all looked to the source in silence.

A young mage bent down and picked up a shield that had been lent against the wall, her face red with embarrassment she apologised to its owner then walked quickly to the door.

The murmur restarted as everyone resumed their conversations.

"What will it be then?" Lizzy stood by Aerawyth holding three large tankards and a large copper jug, the condensation dripping from the bottom of the jug and hitting the table, the droplets forming dark spots in the wood.

"A drink would be first then some of your finest boar young lady, my boys are going to Stormwind!" Aerawyth announced proudly.

"Stormwind you say" she said with a smile, "then I'll have to make sure that they go with full bellies, so what are you boys going to be?"

"A warlock," Airamos said quietly, "Paladin!" Lardo stood proudly and thumped his chest, "too seek the light and fight the hoard."

"Fight the hoard say you?" a soft voice came from a darkened corner, "what do you know of the hoard?"

The Inn became silent once more.

"Please sir, do not sit in darkness, eat with us," Lardo extended his hand with an inviting gesture.

Wood scraped against wood as the chair was pushed back slowly on the rough wooden floorboards, as the old man stood his joints clicked like small gunshots in the distance, into the light of the Inn stepped a tall man, his linen shirt clung to his muscular chest and hugged his biceps, his face and his arms were cruelly scarred from countless battles, he sat heavily at the head of the table.

"Ornos? I though you had died in the ghostlands," Aerawyth's skin lost its colour, "am I not seeing a ghost?"

"Nay, I am not a ghost although some would prefer it if I were."

"Father? Who is this?"

"My child, this Paladin is Ornos, the greatest Paladin trainer in the whole of Azeroth, Lizzy! Mead for Ornos if you please."

"Tis Ornos," a whisper came from a group of female rogues.

"Ornos? Here? Surely you jest." Said one

"Ohhh Ornos, but that he was mine, my happiness would be eternal."

"His heart belongs to another." Said another

"I hear that his heart was enchanted by a Blood elf, who led him into and his troops into an ambush. Most were wiped out and he was left for dead."

Ornos slammed his mug on the table and turned to face the patrons who were now looking in his direction, "Aye it is me, Ornos the wise, Ornos of the light, Ornos the foolish, does anyone here wish to challenge my occupying of this establishment? Or are you going to leave me be?"

The Inn fell silent.

"Aye…I thought as much," Ornos sat down and looked sadly at the boys. "Aye, reputations can help but, by the light, they can also kill the spirit. What be the names of the future hero's of Azeroth?"

"The boys are Airamos and Lardo, and I am their father, you may address me as Aerawyth," Aerawyth laid his hand on the old mans shoulder as Lizzy filled his mug, Ornos put the mug to his lips and drank noisily.

He turned to Lardo, "So a paladin you want to be lad," he reached for the young mans hands, and said "give me your hands," he studied Lardo's hands carefully and his eyes sparkled and shone, "exactly the same as mine at your age." Ornos dropped Lardo's hands and stood quickly, "How old are you lad?"

"Sixteen sir," Lardo said quickly.

"I feel the light is strong in you, but there is one more test I need to do," Ornos started to walk back to the dark corner, as he passed Lardo he swung his hand round towards Lardo's head.

The reflection in the copper mug caught Lardo's attention, he stood and in one swift movement had blocked the blow, twisted the old mans wrist and held it down on the table.

Aerawyth and Airamos sat open mouthed at the speed of Lardo's reaction, Ornos laughed loudly, "Boy, I will teach you the ways of the paladin for you are my reincarnation, no fee payable but you will feed yourself." He reached into his tunic and threw an old leather purse into the middle of the table, "Lizzy! Your finest boar, no fat or gristle, today we eat and celebrate the rebirth of Ornos,"

The thin leather of a whips tip curled around the purse and with a loud 'crack' gripped it and pulled it through the air, the Loxely family and their new friend watched it with amazement as it flew past the subbacus who was holding the whip, the purse was caught by a woman in flowing robes and an ornately decorated turban.

"If you please and excuse my intrusion but did I hear a young man express in interest in the dark arts?"

The Subbacus had moved around behind Ariamos and was running her fingers through his long blonde hair cooing like a lovesick dove.

"My name is Alyssa, I apologise for Vilrex but it seems she has taken a fancy to your son," she said laughing, "May I join you?"

"Certainly," both Lardo and Airamos spoke in unison. Aerawyth and Ornos smiled broadly as they knew that the boys reaction was more hormonal than chivalrous after all the warlock was a very attractive woman.

The group ate and drank their fill, telling tales of bravery and horror, Aerawyth, Alyssa and Ornos discussed the boys training in depth until it was time to go, Lizzy busied herself with clearing the table as the small group made their way outside.

The road was quiet as they stood outside the Inn, even the birdsong had softened into a whispered melody in respect for this moment of parting. Airamos and Lardo looked up at their father, their eyes moist but smiles on their faces, the conflict of emotions burning the back of their eyes.

Aerawyth looked back at his sons; he too was fighting a loosing battle against the rising lump in his throat.

"My sons, in our years together, we have experienced many things, we have learnt by our mistakes and by listening to others more versed in the ways of this world, we have seen laughter, anger, sadness and joy, and together we have felt pain," Aerawyth knelt and summoned his children to him, they knelt facing him and they all held hands.

"But no pain I have ever suffered has been as intense as this, this…" Aerawyth swallowed hard, his voice faltering and tears flowing down his cheeks, "this is the Loxley circle, like a circle it has a beginning but it has no end and the love of our family will continue to flow around it for eternity."

He reached for his children and pulled them close.

"Now go, fulfil your destinies but never forget us as we will never forget you."

"We will make you proud of us father." Airamos kissed Aerawyths cheek.

"Aye and the name of Loxley will bring a smile and hope to the hearts of those in strife, this I vow," Lardo thumped his chest in a salute then pulled Aerawyth close and whispered "I love you father."

Aerawyth raised his hand as his sons walked away with their new mentors; his heart was heavy but happy that his sons were in the hands of two of the best class trainers in the Eastern Isles, he watched them walk along the road until they disappeared into the haze.

**Stormwind**

Stormwind, the large human capital city in Elwynn forest stood before him, the high grey stone walls offered sanctuary to all in the alliance and the presence of armour clad guards either side of the main bridge filled one with confidence and a feeling of well being, the still waters of the lake below the bridge shone blue in the sunlight and reflected the brown cliffs like mirrors, the gargantuan statue of King Varian Wynn looked down sternly onto all that passed him.

He walked through the tunnel leading into the trade district, the was a bustling hive of activity, anything that could be sold, was sold or traded here, familiar sounds, smells and sights made his head feel light, the shouts and screams from the children filled his heart with light and took the ages away from him, he smiled as he saw a young girl chasing a boy who had taken her doll and was teasing her cruelly, he could remember the orphanage near the cathedral, it was there he had met brother Thomas and taken holy orders.

Aerawyth passed through the tunnel leading to the canal when he heard a voice he recognised and the pitiful crying of a young girl.

He walked quickly around the corner to the shop and saw the girl sitting on the steps, stroking a dead, dripping cat on her lap. The death knight that he had met on the road that very morning knelt in front of her.

Aerawyth stopped and strained to listen to the conversation.

The death knight reached forward and had lifted her chin so she looked him in the eye

"Does the death of this animal ail you my child?"

She nodded slowly.

The shop keeper appeared in the doorway, his sword by his side. "Hold your sword sir." The death knight said quietly, "I mean this child no harm. Your name child?"

"Mary sir…two boys, two nasty boys threw my cat into the canal…and when I cried…they pushed me in too sir." She looked over to the dark waters of the canal, "I found him on top of the water but he won't wake up, can you help me sir? can you?" She started to sob again.

"Heathen thugs they are," the shopkeeper snarled, "they know nothing of goodness, the local traders' goods have been spoilt and our patrons threatened with injury because some will not bend to their will and pay them coin, eradicate these two rats deathknight, and you will make some powerful friends."

"Allow me to tend to this child first good sir, then I will resolve your pest infestation, you have my word."

"Then may I send word to all that you have the matter truly in hand?"

"Aye, you may."

"Then may the light protect you as evil runs deep within them," the shopkeeper closed his door and walked up the street

Daog looked around, when he had been transformed; his holy power had been stripped from him. He noticed Aerawyth standing by the bridge.

"Hold still my child," he whispered as he stood.

"Sire!" The death knight said walking up to Aerawyth; Aerawyth struggled to stop a frown appearing on his face.

"Please sir priest, I tire of insults and badgering today, I have a pressing matter concerning the child over yonder, her cat needs restoring and I know you have the means to help, name your price, I will meet it."

Aerawyth looked the death knight up and down, "and your interest in the child is? Is it absolution for your past you seek? Do you know how many have died at the hand of the scourge," the volume of his voice rising, his face reddening.

"My only desire is to ease her suffering, name your price sir, I beg of you, I know the evil I have committed in the past will never be cleansed, allow me to help a small child smile as that would be worth all the gold I carry."

Aerawyth smiled, "by the lords name, there may indeed be hope for you dark knight, now…move aside."

He walked over to the child and sat by her side, "what is your cat's name young lady?" he asked softly, "Charlie," she replied looking up at the priest, "is he in heaven?" she asked.

"Oh no little one, he is just resting from his ordeal." Aerawyth laid his hand on the cats' body and a golden light shone up from between his fingers, with a small cry the cat looked up and shook its head, its big eyes squinting in the sunlight.

Mary lifted the cat gently and held him to her chest, "thank you kind sir, oh thank you," she beamed.

Aerawyth looked over at the death knight and saw that he was reaching into his tunic for his purse.

Aerawyth shook his head, "there, you have your smile. And my thanks for showing that you still possess a heart, but you will do me the honour of not offering me coin as I would consider that an insult."

The death knight withdrew his hand from his tunic,

"May I ask for help sir priest, as you have warned me the residents in this fair city would rather see me rot in a pit of blight worms than tell me where I can find your king, and because of that fact I fear that I am lost."

Mary had stood and moved to the side of the death knight, she put Charlie down onto the ground then reached for his hand, she looked up to the priest, "can we take him sir? Can we?"

"What say you dark knight? Would you be led through the streets of Stormwind by a child and an old priest? Would you not be embarrassed?"

"Nay sire, not embarrassed…honoured." The death knight said bowing.

Mary skipped along the path and around the corner with Charlie weaving around her ankles as the two men walked slowly behind.

A small cry stopped them in their tracks. "Mary!" they said together and ran to her side.

The little girl's colour had drained from her cheeks as she stood pointing to two boys on the bridge, Charlie growled and stood with his hackles up.

"Mary?" Aerawyth knelt down in front of her is if to hide her from the boys sight.

"Sir, Oh Sir…it's them," she said shaking, "they said it's their bridge and that me and Charlie are not allowed on it, and when we tried to cross it; they threw us in the river."

"They did, did they?" Aerawyth said firmly, "we will see about that, now come here Mary and listen carefully, I want you and Charlie to walk onto that bridge and tell them you are going to cross it, and that they will not stop you."

"But…" Mary looked scared.

Aerawyth smiled softly, "Trust me Mary, do as I say and when they walk towards you I want you to point at them, say nothing more, do nothing more, just point and trust me, Ok?"

"Ok," she said smiling, "come on Charlie," the little cat looked up then ran alongside Mary and she started to cross the bridge.

Daog and Aerawyth stood by a small tree by the side of the bridge and listened.

The two street rats saw Mary on the bridge and laughed out loud, "Ere Todd, look who it is."

"Yeah Eric, an wot is she doin on OUR bridge?"

Mary stood her ground, "it is not your bridge, everybody can use it and Charlie and I are going to cross it," she said fearlessly, she raised her finger and pointed at the boys, "and you will not stop us!"

"Oooooo lardy dah, the little pwincess as decweed a crossin as she?" Todd bowed falsely.

"An wheres ya guards mi ladie," Eric asked scornfully.

"We is gonna gut ya cat an feed it to the rats," Todd pulled a long rusty knife from his raggy shirt, "an then we is gonna gut you."

Aerawyth whispered softly and put his fingers to his temples, a strange low hum resonated in Todds ears making him lose grip on the knife.

Eric's eyes darkened and his face turned to pure evil, "this time wench we will tie bricks to ya ankles and break ya cats neck, now get offa my….ughh"

Todds arm snaked around Erics neck and pulled him backwards.

"TODD, WADDAYA DOIN?"

Todd could hear nothing but the deep humming, his eyes had glazed over, his strength had doubled and his grip tightened as a frightened Eric struggled to get loose.

"TODD, GERROF ME, LEMME GO!"

Erics arms flailed as Todd swung his body from left to right keeping Eric unbalanced.

"LEGGO ME YA SKAG, I IS GONNA CUT YA IFYA DON LEGGO

Eric kicked and swore as he could feel Todd pull him up onto the side of the bridge.

Fear built up inside him as he realised the grip was unrelenting and he started to blub.

"ELP ME…ELP ME PLEASSEEEE!" Eric cried through snot and tears, "GIRL DON'T DO IT, WE WONT HURT YOU AGAIN, PLEEASSSEEEE."

Aerawyth took his fingers from his temples and opened his eyes, a smile formed on his face; Mary lowered her finger and started to walk over the bridge.

Eric felt Todd release his grip and pushed his way out of his arm, falling onto the bridge, face first into a fresh pile of steaming horse manure.

Todd shook his head, unsure of what had just happened he looked down to see Eric struggling to get to his feet spitting and crying.

"Well aint ya gonna get er?" Todd asked confused

"Get er? GET ER?"Eric got to his feet and ran, "YOU GET ER, I AINT!" he screamed as he ran around the corner.

Todd looked back at the approaching Mary and raised his fist.

Aerawyth made a triangle with his thumbs and index fingers, he put it to his mouth and blew, a small dark pulsating ball flew towards Todd and hit him on the side of the head.

Immediately he shook with unbound fear, the hallucinogenic qualities of the spell transformed Mary into a dark robed, shambling figure with two pinpricks of light for eyes, skittering bugs and white maggots fell from the robes and even Charlie had transformed into a small abomination.

Todd stepped backwards off of the edge of the bridge and fell headlong into a slime barge, the dark green slime that was produced by the coilshell snails as they cleaned the waters of the canals was collected weekly, this had a distinctive smell and could not be eradicated by washing alone.

Needless to say, Todd was going to be very lonely for a while.

Aerawyth and Daog walked up onto the bridge just as the barge passed the Stormwind Stockade.

"And now?" Aerawyth asked laughing.

"My audience with the king," replied Daog.

Word had indeed travelled fast for as Stormwind keep came into sight, all manner of city dwellers had come to see this strange trio, none could believe their eyes as Mary, Daog and the priest, closely followed by Charlie who was strutting along with his tail in the air, walked past. A low murmur of voices hummed as the trio reached the keep.

"Sire…Sire," a young royal court charge ran up the long corridor to the war room, two knights stationed at the war room door crossed their pikes to stop his progress into the room.

"Hold your pikes men and let the lad through, I feel I am safe from attack," the king said laughing, "now young charge, what say you that is so important you disturb the king in a meeting of the commanders of the Alliance,"

"Sire, I beg your forgiveness but this sight you must see, a death knight is approaching the keep."

King Varian looked confused, "a death knight you say, but I see a score a day, what could be so different about another death knight?"

"But sire…This death knight is escorted by an old priest, a young girl and…."

"Come on lad, out with it!"

"A cat Sire"

The King looked to his commanders and advisors then howled with laughter, "by my fathers beard, this I must see, we meet again in an hour, refresh yourselves, come charge, show me this sight."

He stood at the entrance of the keep with his hands on his hips, all of the death knights that had knelt before of him, never before had one been led to him by a child, cat and priest.

The trio reached the entrance, Daog knelt, Aerawyth bowed, Mary curtsied, Charlie purred and rubbed his flank on the Kings ankles.

Varian smiled then corrected his expression; this was, in the least, a serious affair.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME DEATH KNIGHT?" he said so all could hear.

"Daog! My liege. Daog held the letter out in trembling fingers; Varian took the letter and read with interest. "IT SEEMS THAT LORD TRION FORDRING HAS WITNESSED YOUR PROWESS IN THE FIELD OF CONFLICT AND FEELS YOU MAY BE OF SOME SMALL SERVICE TO US.

Varian looked toward the crowd that had now gathered.

"DAOG, DO YOU VOW YOUR ALLEGIANCE TO THE ALLIANCE? DO YOU RECANT THE EVIL OF THE SCOURGE AND WILL YOU FIGHT TO THE DEATH TO PROTECT THE GOOD CITIZENS AND ALLIES OF THIS FAIR CITY?"

"Yes my liege."

"THEN… LET IT BE KNOWN BY ALL THAT…FROM THIS DAY ON… DAOG HAS BEEN FORGIVEN OF ALL PAST TRANSGRESSIONS AND WILL BE KNOWN AND TREATED AS A HERO OF STORMWIND!"

The crowed cheered, as Daog stood and bowed before the king, Mary, who had now stood with the crowd, and had regained a hold on Charlie, lifted his paw and waved before melting away with the crowd.

Varian lay his hand on Daogs' shoulder, "come walk with me a while," he looked at the old priest, "and you Aerawyth."

They walked up towards the library and stood in the middle of the small courtyard.

Varian turned to address the two men, " ever since the day of reckoning, Stormwind, Ironforge, Exodar and Darnassas have been swamped with death knights, some have stayed in the cities and have been able to live in peace…some…" he paused as if trying to find the words, "some have not and have been," he paused again, "relocated."

"Sire?" Aerawyth looked confused.

Daog understood what Varian had said; the will of a death knight was not his own under the power of the Litch King and to suddenly regain self control with the power they could wield, could turn any mans mind to madness and make them a different kind of threat.

"The Death Knights possess powers that we have no understanding of, they can manipulate runes, freeze and boil living blood, we have scholars in the Ebon Hold but no knight of living flesh can be trained in the way they are." Varian rubbed his chin and looked thoughtfully at Aerawyth, "you have raised two boys have you not?"

"Yes my liege."

"And are they still with you?"

Aerawyth shook his head, "no my liege, they are exploring distant shores as from this very day."

"Yes." Varian said, "I can sense your sadness." He thought for a minute, then smiled,

"Then you will have room…room for a lost sheep who has returned to the fold…What say you? Will you take Daog to your home until he can support a stead of his own?"

Aerawyth looked at Daog, the thought of having an old enemy in his house unnerved him but after witnessing the tenderness and kindness that he had shown Mary and Charlie, the anxiety faded and was replaced with excitement, Aerawyth smiled and said, "The hospitality of the house of Loxley is open to you Daog."

Varian called a scribe from the library, "Then let it be written that this day, Aerawyth Loxely, has taken charge of Daog, hero of Stormwind, and that he be awarded an extra 500 acres of land in the kings' name."

The two men bowed then walked out of the keep.

**To Know Ones Enemy**

"AERAWYTH! AERAWYTH! Hold still I beg of you." Angelearth came running up behind the men.

"Angel? Why the hurry? Have I forgotten something of importance my love?"

She held onto his arm and she fought for breath as she reached into and fiddled around with the contents of her bag.

"After you had left with Airamos and Lardo I noticed that we also needed stranglekelp, so I was going to leave the farm soon after you but as I passed Clarice she fell and went into labour."

"Clarice is your daughter?" Daog asked, a concerned expression on his face.

"Cow," Aerawyth replied, "Clarice is our cow. Angel I would like…."

"Then I needed to bathe Lupis as he tried to help me with Clarice and got dirty!"

"Lupis is?" Daog asked.

"Dog." Aerawyth replied, he drew a breath to speak but was interrupted again

"Then Crystal threw a shoe," Angel dug deeper into her bag, "so I had to leave her in Goldshire, by the inn, then while I was walking up the road a goblin on a motorbike asked if I needed a lift."

"Chrystal is?" Daog asked quietly

"Our horse…Honey, I would like to introduce…"

"Oh… it's in here somewhere," she said not lifting her head, "and would you believe he had the cheek to ask me if I would be his wife and when I said no he told me to get off and went to ride away?"

"Angel, honey…" Aerawyth tried again.

"I mean, does he think that by a lady accepting a lift obligates her to marriage, well he won't be doing that again, I can tell you."

"ANGEL! Look up at me." Aerawyth said firmly.

"Ahhhh here it is," she said pulling out a light brown leather pouch, "yes darling? Oh hello, my name is Angelearth," she said holding out her hand to Daog, "so when were you going to introduce us then Airy?"

"Airy?" Daog hid a giggle with a forced cough.

Aerawyth rolled his eyes and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Now if I may speak?" he said laughing. "Daog, this is my wife Angelearth, Angel, this is Daog and he will be staying with us until he is able to settle or decides to move on."

Angel shook Daogs hand lightly, "We are at your service Daog, please feel free to stay as long as you need to, with the loss of the boys an extra pair of hands on the stead would be most beneficial.

A loud angry BAAAAA made Daog spin around, a small white sheep stood at the other end of the tunnel glaring at Angel.

"And that?" Daog asked.

"Oh him," Angel said smiling and blowing the sheep a kiss, "that's the result of disrespecting a Mage."

The two men stood outside the herbalists while Angel went inside,

"So what of you Daog? why all this?" Aerawyth asked.

"Tis a long story for those who care to listen," Daog said quietly.

"I care to listen," said Aerawyth.

"And I," Angel said as she walked out of the shop and joined them, "sit…sit and talk with us."

They sat on a wall overlooking the canal, the green leaves of the trees lining the canal breaking up the dark brown buildings of the dwarven district which rose up on the other side of the canal, the colour stemming from the industrious dwarfs, who held a blacksmithing, forging and mining culture.

"I once was a lover of nature and all things beautiful, My mothers name was Elizabeth and my fathers name was David.

They were wealthy landowners who owned the Tyrs Hand farming community, to the north of this fair isle, all was beautiful green and fertile, the village was within the stone walled fortifications of the Scarlet Enclave.

We felt safe and we were happy. I took holy orders as you did,"

Aerawyth looked at Daog, his eyes had a faraway look and his lips turned up at the corners forming a small smile as the memories played out in his mind.

"Life was good but I wanted more, I wanted excitement. I had heard tell of the battles with the hoard and the scourge, I felt I had more to give, I wanted to join, to heal our troops, but…" he paused and looked to the floor, "my mother and father forbade it, then…one day…" his words trailed off as his eyes dulled, the smile faded and the plates in his armour scraped together as his arms tensed.

A cold breeze played around the priests ankles and crept up his legs like a small animal as he felt the sadness coming from this powerful man.

"One day we woke to a strange sound, a rhythmic hum, like the beating of a black heart, we stood on our porch in disbelief and over the top of the fortifications we could see a structure, not like any I had ever seen before."

Daog looked Aerawyth in the eyes. Although the blue mist obscured the death knights eyes, Aerawyth could see the sadness of the past forming.

"the base was square, the walls were a triangular shape rising to a point and it was slowly turning, a fearsome sight to all, strange sound were coming from the fields where the farm workers cottages were, shouts, screams, women crying." Daog looked back to the floor and moved a small stone from side to side with his heavy boot.

"Another sound came forth, one of evil, one from the very grave itself…we ran to the gate to see…and now…now the images haunt me, the creatures scarred my memories with their images. The crops had withered and died, rats… the size of which dogs would be envious, scurried from house to house, hideous beings lumbering over the dead dusty ground, some brave souls took up arms of pitchforks and clubs against the onslaught but they were overwhelmed, the number of the beings grew with each fallen hero, some of the dead were feasted upon by the aberrations…they were the lucky ones for the others, their bodies were transformed by a green mist into walking corpses."

They both closed their eyes, as Daog spoke, the frightening scenes played out across the insides of their closed eyelids and they felt their tears drip onto the back of their hands.

"We wanted to help but the soldiers would not let us pass, they formed a line that no one could pass, Magi cast spells which kept the closer ones at bay. Women, children, men, ran toward us, screaming, pleading for help. Then something we had never seen before, black knights raised their hands and the farmers were pulled back to them by a powerful magic. See this good people."

Daog raised his closed hand towards a small squirrel that sat 12 feet away, he opened it quickly, three tendrils of light snaked towards the small creature, they hooked around it and pulled it back to Daog at speed.

Aerawyth jumped as the squirrel landed at his feet, shaken, confused and frightened, it ran back to its tree and disappeared into the thick green foliage chattering loudly.

"The farmers were not so fortunate, they died where they stood." He closed his hand into a fist then relaxed, "death knights, as I am now, but controlled by the will of the Lich king, a new breed of horror, the men within the thick plate, not dead but then nor were they alive, the large swords they flourished glowed with strange colours and their blades were marked with runes and surrounded with a steamy aura. The scarlet crusade fought valiantly and just about held the fortifications; large ballistae were positioned and heavily manned. It kept them back but we knew it would not hold."

The giggles and chatter of two ladies walking by the canal caught their attention; one caught sight of Daog and nudged her friend, the conversation stopped and their pace quickened as they passed, whispered comments passed from one to the other as they looked over their shoulders and turned into a small shop.

"This is my future? To be shunned and outcast?" Daog shook his head sadly.

Aerawyth looked up to the sky and then to Angel, "the sun is up and its heat is heavy, let us find some shade so you can continue your tale in a cooler setting. Be with cheer man, at least they did not pelt you with ripened fruit this time. They will come to accept you but it will take time."

Daog said nothing but stood and walked with the couple to the park.

They came upon a large willow within the park. A small stone bench sat by the smooth trunk, secluded from outside interference and sheltered from the suns rays by the trees foliage. The two men sat upon its cool surface, Angel knelt upon the cool grass, "Pray, continue Daog," she said.

Daog reached into his purse and pulled out a small silver locket, an ornate crest carefully engraved into its surface, he looked at it intently and spoke.

"It was the twelfth day of June, I had been out visiting a friend who was convalescing after a virulent illness, as I approached out cottage, I saw a royal messenger leaving and my mother crying at the door, my father stood with her in his arms, my first though was that of a relative that had been taken from us, I walked to the door and I met her gaze, it was then I knew without reading the royal decree that I…I Daog, had been chosen."

"Chosen?"

Daog inhaled sharply and spoke as he exhaled, "exploration of the floating building, intelligence gathering," Daog removed his helm; his misty blue eyes set in his ashen face looked through a thin veil of wispy silver hair.

"A small group of the royal guard had been ordered to attend a briefing, I was to attend too, once there, we were told in secrecy that we were to find out as much as we could and to return so a strike could be made to rid our small community of this menace, there was an entrance that had been spotted, assessable only by griffins, this was our only point of entry, we were blessed by the Cardinal and sworn to secrecy as we flew out on the morrow. No one saw the ocular at the window."

"The Ocular?"

"An orb, an all seeing, all hearing globe of evil magic, everything that was seen, he saw, everything that was said, he heard."

"The…" Aerawyth started to speak and was cut short as Daog said "Lich King."

"Daog, please say no more this day, I sense the turmoil within you, let us relax on our stead." Aerawyth attempt to stand was stopped by a heavy hand on his leg.

"Please Aerawyth, stay your ground and hear my ramblings, since that fateful day only two have treated me as a man and not a monster, insanity beckons, but you hold it at bay."

Aerawyth lay his hand on Daogs arm, "then I shall hear you, continue."

"The morn was grey, a chill that infected the living bone of all in our party hung in the air and a wall of mist rolled in from the sea like a large wave, the men joked but laughter could not push the fear away from us. The griffins growled as they scratched the ground with their long claws, their eyes white and feathers tight beside their skin against the cold, I sat aback the commander as we took wing, flew out to sea and into the mist. We turned and approached the landing site."

"There was no fire against you?"

"No." Daog said, "after we set down, confidence returned to the men, they drew their swords, some even joked, we came upon an entrance and moved inside into the darkness, there was no light but a purple hue that seemed to come from the very walls, with every step there was a damp squelching sound but none dare look down to see what it was we were walking in, we came across a corridor that seemed to be brightly lit."

"A trap?" Aerawyth could picture the scene in his head. The small group walking into the light and then…

"Aye, A trap it was, the corridor was empty and we stepped into the light." Daog looked up into the canopy of the willow.

"the wall closed behind us, there was no sign of a door, as if they way we had come had never existed, and then the sounds," his head fell into his hands as the screams of the past echoed in his ears, "sounds most heinous they chilled the soul, guttural, growling, screeching sounds… bodies that had been dead for decades fell upon us, I was pulled back by a force unknown and slammed against a wall. Long dead arms wrapped around me trapping me, forcing me to watch as flesh was ripped from still living bodies and consumed."

Aerawyth forced his eyes open, he could take no more, the images in his mind turned his stomach, the small hairs upon his arm stood erect although the skin was warm from the midday sun.

"Then the corridor grew dark as a large shadow moved toward me, stepping over the steaming, quivering remains of what once used to be human, I begged it to kill me for no man should be allowed to see that and live, I saw a large man, dressed in a strange blue metalled, skull adorned, armour, azure vapour seeped from where his eyes had once been, the ghouls cowered and shook as he passed them, he took his sword and pointed it at my neck. It was then my soul passed over into that infernal weapon."

"Frostmourn!" the words from Aerawyths mouth were spoken almost in reverence, "the cursed sword that Arthas drew from the ice caverns in dragonblight to avenge his people."

Daog had not noticed the priest speak and continued with his tale.

"My training as a death knight began, my strength had grown tenfold, a sword that two strong men had trouble lifting was but a feather to me, knowledge was passed without words, runes were manipulated and engraved into the weapon, then I was sent into Deaths stand on the back of a griffin who's feathers and flesh had been torn away. I was made to fight other knights to save relationships from forming, we were taught to nurture hate as a mother teaches love in her children. The death knight was nothing but an instrument of death."

"You hold that locket as a mother would hold her firstborn, may I ask who…"

Daogs head snapped round to Angel as if the words had pierced his heart. Angel bought her hands up in defence, "I apologise if my words have caused you pain but it's clear you covert the trinket."

"Of all the dark memories that infect my mind, this is the worse. A crime so heinous and evil, no absolution could ever calm the turmoil inside,"

"Of what crime do you speak Daog?" Angel asked

"Patricide!" he turned his head and stared towards the hanging branches of the willow, his silver hair fell forward once more as his head fell to his hands.

"Yes good people, I killed my mother and father, what say you now of your charge?"

"Speak if you wish Daog, I fear you are balancing on the edge of madness, your inner strength is keeping you from plunging into insanity, what you must ask yourself is…do you take a step back and face what has passed? Or, let go and fall into the dark void." Aerawyth moved closer to him, once again placed a reassuring hand on his metal clad shoulder and said, "For if you choose the latter, surely he has won and will control your mind for the rest of eternity."

Daog looked up and into Aerawyth's eyes, "your wisdom is infallible old priest. This must be told, this memory must be kept alive for I believe I will face him and this memory will be my strength, only when he lays slain can I truly say goodbye to my mother and father."

Daog lifted the little locket to his lips and kissed it gently.

"All death knights are controlled by his voice, from conception to death he tells you what is so, he orders you, controls you, praises you, threatens you, constant talking until you hear nothing more but his voice. You become his mindless minion."

Daog stretched out his thick arms, Angel winced as she heard bones clicking back into place.

"I was charged with a task, a task to prove myself to the Lich King, I was to go into Hearth glen and slaughter the villagers within. I rode through the barricades, the crusaders fell as my sword cut through their armour like paper, some even chased me, I dismounted and slay them where they stood, all the time the dark voice pushed me onwards." Daog took a deep breath a continued.

"A small cottage stood to my left, a spark of recognition was extinguished as soon as it appeared in my mind, I felt compelled, driven, I swung at the door and split it asunder with my heavy blade, three arrows sank into the thick metal of my armour, the forth shattered against my blade as I raised my sword in anger. I pushed the hilt forward and my assailant fell to the floor stunned," Daog turned his head to Aerawyth, he could see silvery tracks from Daogs eyes run to his jaw as the tears flowed.

"My father was never a good shot," Daog forced a smile, which faded fast as he spoke once more.

"The voice resonating around my skull grew in strength and severity, pushing, urging, ordering and threatening, my arms started to shake as they raised my sword to deliver the killing blow but I locked them as my mother ran to my father's side, her eyes…" Daog forced the words out as his throat constricted and throbbed. "Her eyes…so full of love for him, she knew it was me, how? I don't know… intuition? But she knew…she knew… she said,"

"Strike true my son, for this is your destiny,"

"I tried to tell her to go, to take my father and leave this godforsaken place but she looked into my eyes and said."

"It will be you…or another… Do not let us fall foul to an abomination, do us this last service, we forgive you as it is our will, and Daog…never forget our love for you."

"With that she put the locket on the floor in front of her saying."

"My son, you cannot help the evil that you have committed and will commit but hold and treasure this always, it will keep you from total darkness. Now fulfil your destiny."

"I let go my arms and my blade took my parents lives, from nowhere, the room was filled with a deep booming laughter, I fell to my knees and pounded the floor with my fists shattering the floorboards, I picked their lifeless bodies up and placed them on their bed, I could hear the aberrations nearby, I could smell the plague in the air."

Daog looked up into the willows canopy again and spoke through clenched teeth.

"You will not have them," I said and with that I covered their bodies with their quilt and crushed the oil lamps over them, once the bed was soaked I flashed my sword across the stone mantle, the hot metal from my blade fell upon the bed and caused the oil to burn brightly." Daog took a deep breath and shuddered.

"I remember sitting at the foot of the bed as it burned, I sat as the cottage burned around me the heat searing my flesh," he paused as if in deep thought then said, "the dark consumed me but in the darkness that filled my mind I saw a spark, a spark that glowed dimly but grew in intensity, a spark that has grown into a light that blinds," he stood and looked up, a gentle breeze blew through the canopy and parted the long trailing stems allowing a ray of bright sunlight to fall upon his face, "this light, the light I nurture…the light that I hold dear…this light I call… vengeance," he whispered.

Aerawyth and Angel stood and faced Daog, "then when you are ready, the house of Loxley will fight by your side, this we swear."

Daog looked up and blinked in the bright sunlight, his eyes were moist and ached from remembering the past but through the mist he could see his mother and father in Aerawyth and Angel.

Daog stood and said, "Would you have me as a son?"

Angel and Aerawyth looked at each other then smiling said "Yes, we would like nothing more."

Daog laughed, "Then allow me to call you father and mother for I will not have it any other way."

They walked from the bench, through the bustle of the trade district and out of the city.

Once outside Daog called upon his deathcharger which appeared in a blinding green light and black smoke.

"I will collect crystal from the Inn and meet you both back at the stead," Aerawyth said.

"Don't be too long father," Daog said chuckling as he and Angel rode into the distance.

Dorel

The sun was warm against Aerawyths' face and his robes felt heavy.

As he approached the Red Lion Inn the scent of mead passed his nose, "well maybe just one to sate the thirst of an old man" he said to himself.

"Ere, mista, come an see wots ova ere!" a young lad grabbed his hand and said excitedly, "aint neva seen nuffink like it afore, wot is it mista? Wot is it?"

As they rounded the corner, a small group of children stood looking in awe at the creature.

Its large grey body sat atop four stumpy legs, a small whip-like tail adorned its massive thighs. Large wing like ears flapped lazily in the heat of the day and its long trunk teased the children who got too near.

Just then Lizzie came from around the back of the Inn after collecting water from the lake, the four full buckets swinging on the yolk looked more than she could bear, Aerawyth rushed over to help take the weight.

"Twice in one day? Airy you are spoilin me," she laughed, "help me take the water to the Elk and there's a drink in it for you."

They both tipped the water into a large keg that had been cut in half by the local Blacksmith, the massive beast roared its approval as it dipped its trunk into the keg and squirted water into its gaping mouth.

"An Elk? In Goldshire?" Areawyth scratched his head, he had been told of an obscure race which had been given an island off the north west coast of the Kalimdor, it was said that they had come from another planet which had broken up and they had crashed into Azurmyst Isle following a malfunction of their space ship.

"Children! Children! Let the beast be now." Lizzie said firmly, "come on, off with you."

The children scattered laughing and skipping into the forest.

"Now where's this mead you promised me wench and where's the proud owner of this magnificent beast?" Aerawyth laughed.

"I'll get you your mead," Lizzie said laughing, "but call me a wench again and you will be wearin it."

Lizzie motioned to the table in the corner. "There's your owner." She whispered.

A large blue tinged man sat at the table tearing off lumps of meat from an ox haunch and slurping noisily from a large wooden mug, his sparse leather clothing barely covered his muscular frame and four long tentacles hung from his chin.

Aerawyth approached the table and coughed gently, "May I sit with you?"

"Sit? Sure…you sit…plenty room for us… you want food?" he said offering an empty plate to Aerawyth.

"I thank you for your kindness and accept readily sir."

"No problem…no problem," he boomed, a loud crack filled the Inn as the Dranie snapped the calf bone of the haunch as easily as one would snap a chicken bone and dropped a large chunk of steaming meat onto Aerawyths' plate.

"My name is Aerawyth" Aerawyth said as he took a bite of the meat, "If I may be so bold to enquire, I have never seen your kind in these woods what brings you to our little forest sir? And where is your home?"

"Vat is sir little Aerawyth? dat is what all call me but is not my name, my name is…" He stood and thumped his chest then sat heavily as the drink dulled his senses and affected his balance, "Dorel."

He leaned forward and motioned with his finger for Aerawyth to do the same, "you ask where Dorel come from? I tell you," he looked from side to side then continued, "peoples think I crazy so I don tell them but you look crazy too so I tell you," he sat back and said loudly, "and I tell all in here too."

"I come from far away, I come on big…big ship."

"You sailed? From where? Kalimdor?"

Dorel laughed heartily and pointed up at the ceiling, "nah…not dis planet, nother planet, Dorel fly in Exodar…is name of ship, was bigger dan you city" he winked then smiled.

"You came from another planet?" Aerawyth was enthralled, "I would truly love to see your ship and your planet."

"Not possible," Dorel boomed sadly, "Planet gone, ship no work anymore."

"Your planet has gone?" Aerawyth said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, big evil come to ….. Evil called Kil'jaden, he is bad…bad man, his evil broke ….. into little bits, we leave in Exodar, we spend long …long time flying until rock fly into us, BOOM!" his clenched fist hit the table making the plates and villagers jump.

"And then?"

"And den we hit bigger rock, dis rock," he said stamping his foot and laughing, "and so, we stay here."

"Were many hurt?" Aerawyth asked.

"Many hurt…many dead, but we strong…we build…we fight for king in city."

Aerawyth held out his hand and Dorel shook it vigorously, "Then Dorel it is…what is it you do Dorel?"

"I hunt…I hunt good, I hear dat good skins get much gold from your selling house in city and dat darkwoods across river have many big dogs to hunt, so I come here to make gold to send to my people, but…" he motioned to Aerawyth to lean towards him over the table, then whispered.

"But peoples her do not like Dorel…dey whisper behind Dorels back and say I should not be here and dat I look strange." Dorel tapped his nose as he leant back against the chair back which creaked loudly under the pressure, "Dey tink I don't hear dem but hunters got good hearing, so, I eat and drink much and…" he said smiling, "voices stop and Dorel …happy again."

"TO ARMS…TO ARMS…THE CARLTONS ARE TRAPPED IN THEIR COTTAGE."

A bell was being rang wildly in the street.

"Vat is dat infernal noise?" Dorel slurred, Areawyth looked around quickly as a young lad ran in, "the ouse is on fire, me mate an is family are stuck in the ouse, elp us… please elp us!"

Areawyth ran out of the Inn closely followed by Dorel, a tall plume of black smoke marked the location of the burning cottage.

"ELAH… DONTO!" the elk fell onto its knees and then lowered its back down sufficiently to allow Dorel to mount it, "Come little Aerawyth, it quicker by elk…trust me."

Aerawyth put his foot against the Elks side and grabbed Dorel's outstretched hand.

"Hold tight and don't fall off…is long way down." Dorel said slowly as the elk lumbered to the plume of smoke.

A group of villagers had gathered and were looking up into the smoke cowering in fear; screams could be heard from inside the cottage.

Aerawyth could not understand why they were not filling buckets and extinguishing the fire, "good people come on, fill your buckets."

Dorel grabbed a bucket from a cowering villager and ran to the waterpump, a large fireball shot from out of the smoke and hit him square in the back instantly pushing him over.

Two baleful eyes appeared out of the plume of smoke.

"NO ONE IS TO SAVE THESE DEFILERS, THEY ARE TO BE CLEANSED BY THE BLACK DRAGONFILGHT."

"BY WHOS AUTHORITY DRAGON?" Aerawyth shouted.

"QUEEN ONYXIA AND HER DECREE IS FINAL!"

Aerawyth shook his fist at the dragon, "QUEEN ONYXIA HAS NO STANDING HERE NOR IS SHE RECOGNISED, TAKE WING DRAGON LEST YOU LOSE YOUR LIFE!"

The dragon roared with laughter and flew slowly from the plume of smoke, Dorel looked up in distain.

"Where I come from ve have bugs bigger than dat."

Dorel hooked his thumb towards the back of the cottage, the fire was less intense and the wall had charred, Aerawyth nodded.

"I WILL VAPORISE YOU WHERE YOU STAND THEN RAISE YOUR VILLAGE TO THE GROUND FOR THIS ACT OF DEFIANCE." The dragon boomed.

It pulled its head back and its chest puffed out as air and gasses mixed inside it

.

Aerawyth stood his ground as the villagers ran screaming into the forest, Dorel ran too, but to the back of the house, unseen by the dragon.

With a frightening roar and a sulphurous smell, the dragon unleashed a torrent of flame towards the elderly priest which engulfed him in an instant, trees and fences burst violently into flame, the grass was blown from the ground and the earth turned red with heat.

Mary and Stephen Carlton sat huddled in the corner expecting nothing but death, the smoke had filled their lungs and was slowly suffocating them, Mary held her crying baby in her arms and dipped a piece of linen in a small pot of water to place over the babies face.

A family portrait flew from the rear wall and crashed onto the floor as a large hole appeared in the wall, a large blue fist was withdrawn and replaced with hands either side of the hole.

Dorel flexed his muscles and pulled on the hole, the fire had weakened the structure enough to allow him to create a long split, he pushed his way into the cottage.

Mary screamed as Dorel came towards them out of the smoke, Stephen tried to stand to protect his wife and child but had no strength to stand and fell to his knees.

"Shut up… stupid woman…come dis way if you want to live." Dorel reached down, grabbed Stephen by the collar and pulled him to and through the gaping hole, Mary staggered out, choking and spluttering.

The dragons blazing breath subsided, thick black smoke hung in the air and all was silent apart from the dragons laughter, a gentle breeze worried the smoke and thinned it out sufficiently for the dragon to make out a small shape sitting cross legged on a circular patch of green grass in the middle of the devastation.

The dragon stopped laughing.

Aerawyth stood and calmly brushed some ash off the sleeves of his robes.

He raised his hand and three purple tendrils snaked towards the dragon, from his other hand grew a black orb of shadow magic.

"Begone dragon before my magic drains the life from your body, begone and never return."

The dragon unfurled its large wings and flapped weakly, the downdraught blew dust and stone up into the air as its large bulk ascended slowly.

Aerawyth pulled his arm back then threw the black shimmering ball towards the dragon which hit it square in the chest. Dazed, confused and weakened the dragon turned and flew over the mountains.

The villagers emerged out of the forest and crowded around Aerawyth clapping and cheering,

"Good people, hear me. It is not I who deserves your adoration." Aerawyth shouted, "it is he." Aerawyth pointed to Dorel who emerged out of the smoke and dust near the house, the baby nestled in one arm and Stephen Carlton over his other shoulder, Mary walked by the side of the big Dranie.

The crowd looked over at Dorel before moving slowly in his direction.

Dorel knelt down and let the unconscious man flop from his shoulder onto the cool grass, then handed the baby to Mary.

"Thank you stranger, for without you we would not have seen the light of day again." Mary whispered as her throat was cracked and dry from the heat and smoke of the fire.

"Is nothing…I see trouble…I help." Dorel replied as the crowd gathered around.

"May I know the name of our saviour this day?" she asked.

"Yes…you may…my name…Dorel, he said smiling.

"Then if I may be permitted, I would like to name our baby after you in tribute to your selfless actions on this dark day."

"Dat is good…I like." He raised a thick finger and gently touched the babies cheek "Little Dorel sleep now."

The crowd cheered and gathered round Dorel, shaking his hand and slapping his back, a young minstrel made up a small song about what he had just witnessed and sang at the top of his voice.

"Little Aerawyth…we drink now?" Dorel shouted across the top of the crowd.

Aerawyth smiled, "Aye…we drink now."

Angelearth pushed open the cottage door and shielded her eyes against the morning sun, a lazy breeze blew through the corn in the filed as she walked to the barn to collect the eggs and feed the chickens.

She walked into the barn and made herself busy running her hand through the hay feeling for eggs under the surface. Her heart stopped dead when she touched something warm and soft, she withdrew her hand quickly and looked closer, the hay moved a little then stopped still.

Aerawyth had always told her to look for eggs in the hay with a staff as rats had a tendency to burrow down for the night and could bite if disturbed.

Angel reached for a long staff and carefully moved the patch of hay aside; she gasped as she revealed a human leg then relaxed as she recognised a scar above the ankle.

She moved the staff up the pile of hay then jabbed down hard; she smiled as a familiar grunt pushed its way through the dried grasses.

"Aerawyth!, what in Uthers name are you doing out here, I took to our bed early last night and though you were up with the lark this morning."

Aerawyth rubbed his head slowly trying hard to remember the previous evening events.

"My aching head proves that I may have partaken in the consumption of a little mead with a new friend but I cannot be sure."

"Well take yourself to the river you old fool and wash away the confusion, we are to build a cabin for our new son this day, he cannot sleep on the porch for longer than a night."

"We will have to build a little bigger I fear Angel, for we now have two sons to cater for," Aerawyth said laughing as the memories returned.

"Two sons? And there was me worrying about silence on the farm."

Angel and Aerawyth walked through the forest and down to the waters edge, she shivered as her eyes fell upon the dark woods that covered the opposite bank.

Wolves that walked on two legs, all manner of undead abominations inhabiting the graveyards and a tribe of Ogres by the Stranglethorn Vale fork.

She smiled as she thought about Elywn Forrest and how lucky they had been to live there, a white rabbit hopped along the side of the river and drank from the edge, a rustle came from a large bush and Aerawyth emerged in his underwear, he ran and jumped into the clear waters, the resulting splash showered Angel where she stood.

"You old fool," she laughed stepping out of her housedress, "I will get you back for that." She ran into the river and pushed a small wall of water to Aerawyth with her hands then swam under the surface to the middle, she trod water and swung her head round but could not see Aerawyth anywhere, suddenly two strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her down, she playfully pushed Aerawyth away and swan back to the surface giggling, Aerawyth broke surface beside her and flicked his long grey hair out of his eyes.

"I have found a score of clams on the river bed," Aerawyth pulled a grey scalloped shell from under the surface and held it above his head, "what say you to a clam meal tonight, dressed with pumpkin and corn?"

"Would I be cooking this meal? She asked.

"No my dear, I will create a meal fit for Varian to attend."

"Then I would say hello heaven." She said giggling, "come on, let us dive for more, one would not be sufficient."

After collecting enough clams to feed a large family, Aerawyth and Angel walked back to the stead, Daog sat on the porch running a grey whetstone up the length of his runed blade.

"Good morning Daog, I trust that you slept well?"

"Aye Aerawyth, that I did and I ready myself for the task of building today, will you be joining me?"

"I am afraid I have other duties to perform this day but Angel and Dorel will assist you where needed."

"Aye, I have met Dorel and Elah, it will make the work lighter having a beast of that strength to assist us."

Dorel walked around from the rear of the house, "is beast me? Or Elah?"

The laughter rose above the canopy of Elwynn in the early morning sun.

By the following week the stead had been transformed, Aerawyth and Angel's cottage had grown with the addition of a second floor, Dorel and Daogs' cottage's sat either side of the main house and the barn had been extended to house Elah. Their lands expanded by royal decree and between them the farm fourished, soon the traders of Stormwind came to them for supplies.

Life was good but the absence of their two sons weighed heavily on their hearts but soon would come the day when Lardo and Airamos returned and their biggest adventure started.

42


End file.
